BlueMoon
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Rumor tentang "Pengantin pembunuh" sudah menyebar luas. Terornya pun semakin nyata. Adakah yang bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang teror tersebut? "Lelaki yang melukai wanita haruslah mati!"/HAEHYUK/GS/Mystery/Mind to review?


Blue Moon

.

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Author's note: Holaa~ saya kembali membawa ff baru dengan genre Mystery hohoho~ itu juga kalo berasa. Sebenarnya ini ff lamaku di fandom ninja yang udah discontinued, tapi temanku menyarankan agar rombak ulang aja ffnya.

Ini juga ff request dari temen SMPku yang udah lost contact sekarang.

Semoga pada suka.

Silahkan mendengarkan lagu "Alice Human Sarcrifice" dari Vocaloid untuk menambah kesan menegangkan. Kalau gak juga gak apa-apa sih :3

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Gs for Eunhyuk, terror, ada adegan kekerasan tapi masih aman kok. DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: T+ (untuk kekerasan)

.

.

.

Prolog

.

"Kau jahat! Tega sekali kau mempermainkanku setelah merebut kesucianku! Dasar bajingan!" umpatan keras dengan iringan isak tangis itu bergema di keheningan malam di sebuah gang yang sepi.

Suara tawa bergema dengan puasnya melihat wanita itu menangis tersedu. Ia menyeringai.

"Hahaha! Dasar wanita bodoh. Kau saja yang terlalu berkhayal tentang cinta sejati. Lihat dirimu, kau hanya wanita rendahan yang mudah dibodohi." Wanita yang sedari tadi menangis itu terperanjat oleh kata-kata menusuk yang dilontarkan lelaki brengsek di depannya. Amarah mulai menguasai dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menampar lelaki yang tengah tertawa laknat itu. Lelaki itu menggeram karna sudut bibirnya membiru oleh tamparan itu. Ia menjambak rambut wanita itu kasar dan menamparnya balik. Membuat wanita itu tersungkur dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Wanita sialan! Berani sekali kau melukaiku!"

"Arggh! Sakit!"

"Pergi kau dari sini, Sialan!" makinya kasar dengan desisan yang mengiringi karena bibirnya berdenyut sakit. Wanita itu berdiri dengan tertatih dan menatap nyalang lelaki itu. Sebelum pergi ia berucap, "Takdir yang menyakitkan akan menghampirimu segera. Ingat itu!"

Lelaki itu tertawa meremehkan dan berbalik untuk pulang. Di tengah jalan yang sepi dan pekatnya malam. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang membuatnya bergidik. Bulan terlihat penuh. Jalan itu sepi sekali. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara gemerisik.

Matanya membelalak saat melihat sosok di hadapannya kini. Seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantin hitam dengan veil berwarna hitam pula yang menutupi wajahnya. Berdiri angkuh dihadapan lelaki itu.

"Si-siapa kau?!" pengantin itu diam tak menjawab. Dengan tenang ia melangkah mendekati lelaki yang tengah berjalan mundur itu.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Lelaki brengsek yang menyakiti wanita sepertimu tak pantas untuk hidup. Neraka adalah tempat yang cocok untuk makhluk sepertimu." Ucapan tegas yang mengalun dari wanita itu membuat sang lelaki gemetar. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk. Ia harus lari saat ini. Saat ia hendak berlari, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda yang menembus jantungnya. Ia terperangah. Itu sebuah pisau. Menembus jantungnya. Ia melihat pengantin itu tersenyum mengerikan dan semakin menusuk jantungnya. Sebelum ia terjatuh dalam kegelapan selamanya ia mendengar pengantin itu berucap, "Pergilah ke Neraka bersama kaum sebangsamu."

Pengantin itu menyeringai melihat lelaki brengsek itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Ia berbalik dan menghilang bersama sinar kebiruan dari pantulan sinar bulan yang menyinari.

.

.

"Hei-hei, kau sudah dengar? Terror Pengantin pembunuh itu terjadi lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Korbannya sudah pasti lelaki. Kudengar dari pamanku yang seorang polisi, Pengantin pembunuh itu hanya menghabisi para lelaki yang menyakiti perempuan."

"Wah, bukankah itu keren? Lelaki yang menyakiti perempuan memang harus dapat balasan."

"Kau ini. Tetap saja itu salah dan melanggar hukum. Para polisi sedang melacak keberadaan Pengantin itu, tapi sampai sekarang tak membuahkan hasil. Mereka mulai ragu kalau Pengantin itu manusia."

"Ma-maksudmu Hantu begitu?"

"Masih dugaan karena sampai sekarang mereka tak mendapat jejak Pengantin itu. Ku harap ini akan segera berakhir."

"Ya kuharap juga begitu."

.

.

TBC

.

Ini masih prolog.

Bagaimana? Patut dilanjutkan kah?

Kalau iya, tolong direview agar saya semangat melanjutkan.

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
